mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vote
The Vote is the seventh song of season five of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the second of six songs featured in the eighteenth episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Silver Spoon makes her singing debut in this song. In this song, the Cutie Mark Crusaders make their campaign for Pipsqueak as the new student body president, while Diamond Tiara makes a rather selfish campaign composed of blackmails and empty promises. Production This song was inspired by "What Is This Feeling?" from the musical Wicked. Lyrics :Mark Crusaders ::It's time to make a change ::This is our chance ::Don't be afraid to do what's right ::He's it! Vote for Pip! ::We got an opportunity ::To have fun again ::A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe ::(Vote for Pip!) ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Tiara ::I don't believe what I am hearing ::I'm the only one you should be cheering ::Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think? ::But a diamond is perfection ::It's natural selection ::So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link :Apple Bloom: We'll let the votin' decide! :Tiara ::Everypony has their little secrets :I know you do ::A vote for me will help you keep them safe :Like your creepy super strength! ::Or your mane extension ::A little thing I won't mention ::Or those freakish large teeth in your face! :Apple Bloom: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her! :Mark Crusaders ::You've gotta vote for change ::It's time for a new leader ::End all the tyranny ::Vote now and we can beat her ::It's now another day ::And we believe in what's right :Foals ::Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::Our victory is in sight :Diamond Tiara: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up! ::Pip makes promises he can't keep ::But I can do more :You could really use a new bookbag ::'Cause I'll make things happen ::That none of you here can afford :To do, like, ever! ::Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? ::Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat ::Who says that I can't be nice? ::But first there's one thing ::An itsy-bitsy little string ::And voting for me is the price! :Spoon ::I've a tiny suggestion ::That you should be aware ::You could probably win this election ::If you show them all you real— :Diamond Tiara: I don't recall asking you to speak! :All: gasps :Sweetie Belle: Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak! :Foals ::Vote! :Foals ::He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote! :Foals ::Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe :Foals ::Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Foals ::Vote for Pip! References Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works